Loves Me Not
by Cherralea
Summary: "He promised he would never hurt me, but in the end, he was the one that hurt me the most." Who could piece her back together again?


LUCY'S POV:

I gulped down the alcohol, ignoring the stinging of my throat. "More!" I demanded dizzily, throwing down a wad of jewels. The bartender replaced my drink with another, but as much as I tried, I couldn't escape my pain.

Chugging down the drink, I swallowed the bitter liquid, feeling the dulling effects immediately. My vision turned blurry, but still I couldn't forget the image of Natsu and Lisanna _together._ The smile on his lips... the evident joy... the clear happiness that _I _couldn't give him.

Gritting my teeth, I drowned the rest of my liquor. Slamming my hand onto the table, I slurred, "MORE!" Booze was a comfort, drowning my sorrows, quenching my pain, even for just a while. "Lucy, I don't think you should be drinking so much," Mira said worriedly. "Are you okay?" Lisanna was like her, in so many ways.

Glancing behind me, I found Natsu and Lisanna in a tight embrace. Lisanna was blushing, her lips puffy and swollen. Natsu's eyes held warmth and love, a look never directed at me. All I ever saw was affection. Friendly affection, nothing more. "L-leave me alo~ne," I garbled, grabbing for the beer.

Chugging down one gulp after the other, I tried to intoxicate myself, attempting to burn the image of Natsu and Lisanna out of my mind. After five more drinks, my head clouded over, and I slumped back into my seat, my face red in my drunken state. It was so hard to breathe, knowing that Natsu wasn't mine anymore. In fact, he was never mine. He was Lisanna's from the very start.

"W~why me?" I muttered sluggishly. "Th~at i-idiot."

Hiccuping, I turned to leave. I had to get out of here, out of the presence of the happy couple. No words could describe the unrequited love I had for my pink-headed teammate. Staggering out the guild doors, I felt dizzy and lightheaded. The cool air was refreshing, clearing my head of the alcohol. The throbbing in my head wasn't as painful as before.

That awful memory surfaced once again.

_"Lucy, you are a girl, right? What does girls like?" Natsu questioned eagerly._

_ I knew he wasn't interested in me. But I couldn't help it as hope bubbled inside me. "Why do you ask, Natsu?"_

_ "I want to ask Lisanna to be my girlfriend." _

Squeezing my eyes shut, I shook my head frantically. "Don't think about it!" I desperately tried to block that memory from my mind. Tears that I thought dried up ages ago surfaced again.

_I watched as the love of my life walked away from me, into the arms of another woman._

_ "Lisanna, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu had an adorable blush on his face as he confessed, and when he saw the look on Lisanna's face, he quickly added, "You don't have to if you don't want to." _

_ Lisanna's answer shattered my heart in a billion pieces. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend! I love you, too."_

"Why her? Why not me?" I whispered as the tears spilled, dripping down my cheeks.

_"Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked, noticing the unshed moisture in my eyes._

_ I always turned away, saying, "I'm fine." But I wasn't fine. He broke me. He promised he'd never hurt me, but in the end, he was the one that hurt me the most._

Shakily lifting up the razor I always carried with me, I pressed the blade to my skin and dug it deep into my flesh. Unbearable pain was all I could feel. I welcomed the darkness that enveloped me, losing consciousness and falling onto the wet, muddy ground.

_All I ever wanted was him. _

ROGUE'S POV:

Blood. I could smell it's sharp, metallic scent leading me deeper into the forest. Then, along the path, I found _her. _Lying on the ground with blood oozing out of a deep cut on her wrist, her beautiful blonde hair was matted and dirty. Most shockingly, she held a razor blade in her hand, covered in her own blood. Lucy Heartfilla of Fairy Tail.

After mentally debating with myself in my mind, I sighed, stiffly picking her up. Taking out my communication lacrima, I called for Sting. His face appeared in the round screen. "Rogue, where are you? And who's that with you?" Sting demanded.

Ignoring my partner's questions, I instructed him: "Sting, please clean that extra room. We're going to have company."

"Rogue, you can't just-"

I hung up before Sting could ask any more questions, studying the Celestial mage in my arms. What made her so special to Fairy Tail? Why do I feel so protective of someone I've never really met? What is it about this girl that drew me to her? All I knew was that I couldn't let her go.


End file.
